


Two Can Play at That Game

by Unforth



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2017 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Bondage, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, M/M, Not Entirely Safe or Sane but Completely Consensual, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Sub Castiel, Sub Jimmy, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2017, Twincest, consensual sadomasochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Dean runs a scene for his precious subs where Jimmy is his whipping boy but only Castiel has the power to end the scene.Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2017, square: Dom/Sub(warning, as the summary implies, Jimmy has been denied the use of a safeword in this story - Dean will not end their scene unless Castiel says so - in context it does become clear this was consensual but if that concept makes you uncomfortable, you might want to skip this story.)





	Two Can Play at That Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been a little quiet around these parts, I've been in full-on "write DCBB or die" mode because we were required to hit 80% of our estimated word count by check ins on August 3rd, and, as you can guess if you've ever met me, mine is very long and so that was a slog. But the goal is hit and I need a bit of a brain reset so here, have some Kink.
> 
> This story was written for SPN Kink Bingo. You can read more about the challenge [here](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/about).
> 
> All Kink Bingo entries are cross posted to Tumblr. Feel free to follow me at [unforth-ninawaters](unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com).

“Stop! Stop – no, I can’t, I can’t, you have to…sir! You have to _stop_!”

Dean sighed, resisted the urge to roll his eyes, drew back his arm and swung the paddle again. It made a solid, satisfying _thwack_ as it struck Jimmy’s ass, already made cherry red by Dean’s previous blows. Jimmy twisted and strained against the bindings that held him up, arms stretched taut over his head, rope looped through a ring embedded in the ceiling. Dean had set the rope length with barely enough allowance for Jimmy to stand. As long as he kept his weight on his toes, Jimmy would be fine but now as he writhed and sobbed, his arms strained under his body weight. A pop suggested one of his shoulders had given way or possibly snapped out of joint. Jimmy screamed, tried to stand, and collapsed against the restraints again.

“Dean, please…Cas! _Cassie_!”

Tears splashed from Jimmy’s eyes, splattered on the mats lining the floor, as he turned toward his brother. Blindfolded, Cas could see nothing of Jimmy’s distress, though he could surely hear it. Dean glanced Cas’ way, looking for a sign that he’d say the word and end the scene, but his lips were closed tight, compressed in a thin line. Black cloth covered his eyes and the bridge of his nose, ropes tied him to his chair, his erection stood up between his legs, flushed and streaked with early release, and his arms lay flush along the arm rests they were bound to, fingers curling and uncurling around the knobs on the chair.

Hefting the sizable paddle – it had been a cheese board once upon a time, purchased for two bucks at Christmas Tree Shop, wooden and perfect for smacking against Jimmy or Cas’ pert asses – Dean rested it on his shoulder, caught his lip between his teeth and circled his bound sub. Jimmy’s front was coated in sweat, skin blotchy, flushed red in some places, pale in others. His face was a mess of snot and tears, saliva making thick rivulets that dripped from his chin and oozed down his chest. Eyes squeezed shut, his nostrils flared with every breath, ragged, distressed noises punctuating every inhale and exhale.

His cock was still hard.

Twisting his lips into a cold smile, Dean grabbed Jimmy’s chin and pulled him up. Jimmy moaned pitifully.

“Look at me, boy,” Dean snapped. To his credit, Jimmy tried, blinking, but the brightness of the room’s light seemed to hurt him and with a gasp he shook his head, tried to shake of Dean’s grip, and closed his eyes again. With a sigh, Dean let him ago, slapped him resoundingly across the cheek, and grabbed him again. “ _Look at me_.”

Weeping, Jimmy managed to get his eyes open in a squint. Pupils blown dark, Dean wasn’t sure if Jimmy could _actually_ see anything, but at least he had enough sensibility to maintain the appearance of obedience.

“Your brother thinks you can take more,” Dean said, gesturing toward the seated Castiel. Cas hadn’t made the least peep to suggest he would safeword on Jimmy’s behalf; clearly Cas thought Jimmy was up for this. Dean had pushed each twin to their limit more than once and, looking at Jimmy now, he was not nearly so convinced that Jimmy could handle more paddling. Watching Jimmy reduced to miserable, aching, needy flesh with Cas’ say so was hot as hell, but Dean didn’t want to actually hurt either twin. Dean’s current delay bought Jimmy a few moments to regroup, bought Dean a chance to assess if Cas was carrying this game too far, bought Cas a chance to rethink his decision not to end the scene for Jimmy.

“He’s _wrong_.” Jimmy’s voice caught and he choked on spit, splattering Dean. Dean’s cock bucked in his pants. _God, he’s gorgeous when he’s ruined – when_ I’ve _ruined in, when his brother has helped ruin him…_ “Cas – Cas, listen to me, I need you to…please, this is too much, I can’t…”

Cas said nothing.

“Please!”

Dean said nothing.

With a ragged sob, Jimmy went limp against his restraints, twisting and rocking as if caught in breeze.

Dean tsked. “We agreed to this, Jimmy – _you_ agreed to this.”

“I know – but you have to stop, Dean.” Jimmy looked up through dampened lashes, importuning Dean. “If Cas won’t…”

“You’ve got nothing to convince _me_ of,” Dean said coldly. “Convince him.” For emphasis, Dean circled back around, hoisted the paddle, and smacked Jimmy with all his might. Jimmy’s voice cracked on a pained noise but he didn’t try to stand, didn’t beg, didn’t protest.

_He knows he can take more._

_Cas was right after all._

_Cas always was better at gauging Jimmy’s limits than I was._

“That’s 22,” said Dean.

They’d agreed to 30, at Dean’s full strength, which Dean had thought insane, but when he’d tried to suggest a more modest number for their first attempt at a scene in this style, the twins had stared him down with identical cold, blue-eyed gazes and he’d let the matter drop with a shrug. Swinging his arm back, he struck Jimmy again, again, counting off the blows. Jimmy’s hoarse pleas echoed from the white-washed walls of their playroom, sweat and spit and tears gathering to form a pool around his toes, but Cas ignored Jimmy’s distress, and Dean continued. If this was what Jimmy wanted, what Cas wanted, he would oblige. They served him to distinction, and damned if he wouldn’t serve them to the best of his ability as a dom.

A broken, pitiful moan escaped Jimmy as Dean gave him one last whack.

“30.”

Cas’ lips broke into a lovely smile. Arousal simmered beneath Dean’s veins – this was _double_ the most strokes he’d ever given Jimmy, and despite Jimmy’s apparent misery, he’d taken his punishment wonderfully. Leaving him dangling, Dean strode across the room, yanked the blindfold from Cas’ face and made a sweeping gesture with the cheese board: behold!

Jimmy was a sight, completely flushed, chest heaving with his desperate inhalations, arms trembling against his bindings.

White come dripped from his cock and formed a floating skim over the puddle as his feet. Dean’s breath caught. He hadn’t realized Jimmy had come.

That…that was beyond unbelievable, beyond fantastic, beyond hot. Hell if both brothers, both twins, both his subs, both his lovers, weren’t fucking _insane_.

_And don’t I fricken adore them for it…hot damn I’m a lucky son of a bitch…_

Cas took in the vision before him, his gorgeous brother utterly destroyed, and his eyes widened. His cock bucked at air and a growl caught in his throat. His knuckles went white, and Dean suspected that if Cas wasn’t tied down, he’d be on his feet and across the room.

Dean _had_ to get his cock in one of the twins stat or he was going to lose it.

“Jimmy,” Dean snapped. Startled, Cas looked up at him, glanced back at his brother. With effort, Jimmy lifted his head, eyelids fluttering as he struggled to see.

“Yes, sir?” Jimmy mumbled, mealy-mouth, words thick.

“You’ve done well, so now you get a choice,” said Dean. A dopey smile lit Jimmy’s strained features, the meager praise enough to set him aglow.

_I’ll do much more to make it up to him later. Take him down, clean him up, rub away the pained spots, God, I hope I don’t have to take him to the doctor for that shoulder…cuddle him and pet him…I can’t wait…but first…_

“One of you is getting fucked,” Dean explained with crisp command. “I can take you down and lay you on the floor, climb on top of you, and it can be you, or I can take your brother, right here, right now, but you’re not getting untied until I’m done.”

“What about…” Jimmy croaked and licked his lips. “What ‘bout Cas…if it’s me…”

“He’ll sit here and watch and then go to bed hard up. If he doesn’t come from watching, he doesn’t come at all.”

“Fuck…fuck Cas…” whispered Jimmy, struggling to get his feet under him, whimpering as the movements shifted his over-strained shoulders and arms. A noise caught in the back of Cas’ throat and he looked up at Dean wide-eyed. Dean ran a hand down Cas’ side, curled it around his ass through the open back of the chair, and wiggled the plug he’d put in place at the start of the scene.

“Look how generous your brother is,” Dean purred in Cas’ ear. “He’s already forgiven you for putting him through this. I, on the other hand, have forgiven _nothing_. Jimmy came from a paddle to the ass. You’ll come from my cock in you, or you’ll go to sleep hard. Understand?” Cas nodded vigorously. Dean whacked him on the arm with the paddle and he squeaked, starting up only to be caught by the ropes encircling him. “Do you understand, boy?”

“Yes, sir!” said Cas.

Jimmy smiled.

_Enjoy the show, you gorgeous lunatic…_

“Better,” Dean murmured. He let the paddle drop. With one hand, he undid the zipper on his pants; with the other, he yanked the plug from Cas’ tight ass.

Easing his dick from the confines of his boxers, Dean glanced down, confirmed that Cas was adequately lubed from earlier, lined himself up, and punched into Cas’ underprepped body with a single hard thrust. Cas cried out, seizing around him. Fuck if Cas’ hot, taut, slick body didn’t feel absolutely _fantastic_. The arousal that had simmered in Dean’s veins flared to desperate need. There was no thought of Cas’ pleasure – Cas’ pleasure _was_ Dean’s pleasure, and Dean thrust into him hard and fast, digging his hands bruisingly hard into Cas’ shoulders, pounding him unrelentingly. Cas groaned, clenched and unclenched, strained against the chair and the ropes, but could do nothing else, nothing more to find comfort or pleasure or touch himself. Dean let his eyes slip shut as rapture coursed through his veins. There was nothing but the firmness of Cas encircling him, nothing but his shaft pumping into Cas’ tight hole, nothing but the delicious sounds Cas leaked, nothing but the feel of Jimmy’s eyes on them, heavy as a stone crushing down on his shoulders.

One of the twins made a pained noise, a moan; Cas went, somehow, even tighter around him, and with a groan Dean came, hips thrusting erratically as he pumped his come into Cas’ ass.

Breathing heavily, Dean stepped back, his dick flopping limp from Cas’ ass and smearing Dean’s pants with come and lubricant. Come dripped from Cas’ hole, frothy white around the reddened, swollen pucker. Shimmying back up behind him, Dean pressed his wet, softening cock against Cas’ bare back and slid a finger into Cas. Cas moaned, sound growing desperate as Dean flicked a nail over his prostate.

“Did my good boy get to come?” asked Dean. Cas’ nods bumped his head against Dean’s chest. Smiling, he looked down. Cas’ eyes were closed, he cheeks brilliant red, and come splattered his belly, drops painting white as high as his heaving chest, catching in thin streamers in his dark pubic hair.

“God you two are hot,” Jimmy muttered hoarsely. Dean looked up and shot him a smile, got a weak one in return. Jimmy’s cock was at half-mast, a red handprint prominent on his cheek. Damn the twins and their fucking ungodly refractory period.

_But…it has its advantages…_

“Cas, you ready to take care of Jimmy now?”

“Please…” whispered Cas, heartbreakingly sincere.

Catching the trailing end of the tie on Cas, sliding his finger free of Cas’ leaking hole, Dean tugged the bindings loose and undid the knot. Ropes fell away from Cas’ shoulders, and with shaking hands, Cas pulled the rest free as Dean crossed to Jimmy and carefully started easing the strain of the bindings holding him.

“We’re done, Jimmy,” Dean said. With a replete sigh, Jimmy slumped against him, let Dean support his body weight as a tottering Castiel joined them and untied the ropes binding Jimmy’s wrists.

“That was so good, Dean,” mumbled Jimmy. “So…”

“Shh,” murmured Dean soothingly. “I’m glad – glad you liked it. We’re going to take care of you now.”

“I know you will,” Jimmy said, content. “You always do.”

The night was a long way from over, but – as he always was over a scene – Dean was proud of his boys.

“Thank you, Dean,” said Cas, catching Dean’s eye. Blue sparkled, lids still rimmed with tears, the flush only beginning to fade from his cheeks.

 _They’re both so beautiful, so perfect, so good for me…more than a schmuck like me deserves…and they’re thanking_ me _for being mind-blowingly spectacular? How the fuck is this even my real life?_

“Thank you, Dean,” Jimmy echoed.

A warm glow suffused Dean’s chest.

He’d done a good job for his subs.

_No, Cas, Jimmy…thank you…_

**Author's Note:**

>  **End note cross posted from "Dads to Be"**. If you read it there, please skip, but if you didn't...
> 
> Alright, guys, as an end note...of late there's been a big trend of people in comments asking me to continue my ficlets or expand them into 'verses. Getting inundated with comments like that has been causing me a LOT of stress, has led to me not wanting to write short stories, and has also resulted in me not checking my comments and falling way behind in replying because every time I see it, it _hurts_.
> 
> I appreciate the compliment paid when someone says, "you wrote this short thing and it's great and I want more!" That's a kind sentiment, but please consider the implications. I have written about a hundred shorts and many longer stories, several of which are popular and still works in progress. When one person says, "please expand this story!" it's pleasant but when ten people say it on every story, AND I'm getting asked to continue my works in progress, AND I'm getting asked for time stamps and sequels, it goes from seeming like a compliment and being nice to being utterly overwhelming. Please remember that I see your single comment in the context of everyone else's, not in a void where no one else has ever asked me for a sequel.
> 
> I work a full time job.
> 
> I have written an average of 2500 words per day since January 1st, and have also edited an average of 9 pages per day since January 1st.
> 
> During the day I watch my 17 month old son for up to ten hours while my wife is at work, with my own full time job jigsawed around that.
> 
> I am currently 8 weeks pregnant.
> 
> When I say I can't do more, I mean that entirely literally. I already don't have enough time for myself. It is impossible for me to turn every story into a 'verse, and I do receive requests on virtually every story. While I understand objectively that this is meant as a kindness, with the volume of such comments I've received it's come to feel like a demand, and an unappreciative one at that.
> 
> So consider this my universal request: _please_ stop asking me to continue stories in your comments.
> 
> If you really want me to follow up on a specific 'verse, please save your request for when I next put out a [Call for Prompts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11408007). Until then...just stop. I can't deal with it. I will stop writing shorts if people keep doing this, because it's causing me so much stress. Seriously I'm starting to dread the flood of "omg write more!" that I get every time, to the point that it's making me not want to write. Since I know that's no one's goal with those kinds of comments...
> 
> ...yeah, just don't. I honestly don't know a single author who appreciates these kinds of comments. We talk about it a lot on Tumblr but I realize a lot of you aren't on Tumblr so consider this me spreading the word: this kind of comment really comes off as pressuring and inconsiderate to authors.
> 
> I will be cross posting this author's note over my next few stories, to spread the word. Thanks for your time and consideration, guys.
> 
> (and if you leave this kind of comment going forward I will direct you to read the author's note and otherwise not reply.)


End file.
